


Seducing You

by Quagswagging



Series: Awkward Encounters [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles tries to seduce his boyfriend. Pierre isn't very good at taking hints.





	Seducing You

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote so many fics the last few days that I'm pretty proud of myself lmao xD
> 
> Anyways, this pairing is just the most adorable pairing ever and this simply had to be written :3
> 
> Requests very welcome!

Charles nervously fidgeted with his hands as he sat on the bed, only clad in a tight black shirt and dark boxers. He had been planning tonight for quite some time now, and he just hoped it would all work out.

Charles grinned as he finally heard the door opening, Pierre sauntering in moments after. Charles stretched himself out on the bed in a way he hoped was sexy, fluttering his eyelashes at the Toro Rosso driver.

“Hi Charles.” the Frenchman murmured, only walking over to gently brush their lips together, pulling away before Charles had the chance to deepen the kiss. 

Charles almost groaned in frustration as Pierre walked into the bathroom. He had appreciated the fact Pierre had agreed to go slow once Charles had told him this was the first relationship he had ever had with a man, but now that Charles felt he was ready, Pierre just wouldn’t take the hints.

Pierre came back into the room, changed into only his boxers and a soft Toro Rosso shirt, and climbed in under the covers beside Charles. Charles almost grumpily rolled onto his side, snuggling closer to him with a huf.

“Charles?” Pierre asked in confusion. “Did something happen?” Charles sighed but shook his head, leaning into Pierre embrace as the Frenchman wrapped his arms around him.

“No, it’s nothing.” he said. Pierre pressed a kiss against his cheek again. Charles tilted his head to give him access to the side of his neck as well, but yet again, Pierre didn’t take the hint.

“Charles?” Pierre suddenly pushed away a little. Charles looked up at him as Pierre looked around the room in confusion.

“Did you put on all these candles?” he asked. Charles nodded, only further increasing Pierre’s confusion.

“Why?” he asked, looking at the Monégasque in the soft light. Charles let out a frustrated huff, hitting Pierre’s chest with his fist.

“I was trying to seduce you.” he grumbled.

A small blush came to Pierre’s cheeks, the Frenchman propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down on the Sauber driver.

“Seduce me?” Pierre stammered. Charles sat up, folding his arms over his chest with a pout.

“I lighted the candles, put on the T-shirt you said you liked on me, tried to deepen the kiss, but you just pushed me away!” Charles said accusingly. Pierre sat up as well, pulling the reluctant younger man closer.

“I didn’t know… if I had understood I would have…” he trailed off, licking his lips as he pressed closer to Charles. Charles glanced at him through his lashes.

“What would you have done?” he asked, voice considerably lower than before, but also shaking slightly. Pierre suddenly grinned, gently pushing Charles onto his back before crawling on top of him. Charles made a soft noise as Pierre nuzzled the side of his face.

“Let me show you.” he purred, before pressing their lips together. Charles moaned, hands tangling in Pierre’s soft hair to bring him closer, almost whining when Pierre licked into his mouth.

“Let me take this off.” Pierre whispered, leaning back to pull off his own shirt before teasingly sliding his hands under Charles’s, pressing against the soft skin. Charles sat up slightly to give Pierre to room to pull the fabric off of him, immediately pulling Pierre closer again to press up against him. 

“So beautiful.” Pierre whispered against his skin, kissing his way down Charles’s neck before sucking a bruise over the pulse. He lowered his hips slightly and Charles gasped out Pierre’s crotch grinded against his, feeling Pierre was already hard, as was he. 

Charles reached for Pierre’s bulge, experimentally palming it through the thin fabric of his boxers. Pierre moaned loudly,pushing himself against Charles’s hand as he threw his head back in pleasure. Charles bit his lip before slipping his hand under the waistband, pushing it down. Pierre tried to stay as still as possible as Charles hesitantly wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s length. 

“Oh god yes Charles.” Pierre moaned out when Charles slowly moved his hand. Charles watched his face intently as he twisted his wrist slightly, Pierre’s arms almost buckling at the sensation.

“Do you want me to… suck it?” Charles asked quietly, a slightly apprehensive smile on his face. Pierre grinned breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him.

“Some other time. Tonight is about you.” Pierre decided, making Charles blush. Pierre moved downward, pressing open mouthed kisses over Charles’s chest, pausing to lick and suck at his nipples, which made Charles shudder and gasp. 

“Okay?” Pierre murmured once he arrived at the waistband of Charles’s boxers. Charles made a incoherent sound but then nodded, hips bucking up as Pierre mouthed his cock through the fabric. Pierre quickly got rid of the boxers, eliciting another moan from Charles as he licked over the sensitive tip before taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue against the underside as he bobbed his head. 

He took Charles’s cock down his throat as far as he could for a moment, hollowing his cheeks before pulling away again, making Charles groan in frustration. Pierre pushed his legs a little further apart, massaging Charles thighs.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly. Charles watched him through lidded eyes, nodding at him.

“Of course.” he said hoarsely. Pierre smiled.

“You can tell me to stop at any time, yeah?” he said. Charles nodded, eyes fluttering closed as Pierre lightly brushed his fingers over the inside of his thighs. 

Pierre helped the Monégasque angle his hips up a little, before leaning in, first licking at Charles’s balls. He trailed his way down, before surprising Charles by pressing his warm mouth against the tight ring of muscle there. 

“P-pierre….” Charles choked out as the Frenchman lapped at his hole, hand wrapping around Charles’s cock at the same time. 

“Get the lube, Charles.” Pierre murmured, Charles blindly reaching over to the nightstand to grab it.

Pierre squirted some on his fingers, moving them over Charles’s hole before pressing one in, making Charles groan.

“Feels weird.” Charles said with a soft giggle. Pierre chuckled.

“Good or bad weird?” he asked, smiling knowingly as he curled his finger against just the right spot. Charles let out a surprised moan.

“D-definitely good.” he choked out, grinding his hips down on Pierre’s hand. Pierre moved his finger for a moment, little gasps falling from Charles’s lips at every movement.

He pulled back and slowly pressed a second finger in, starting to properly opening the Monégasque up, Charles a shivering and gasping mess beneath him.

“Pierre…” Charles moaned out. “Please… I-I want you inside me.” Pierre shuddered, the breathy words going straight to his groin. He twisted his finger one last time, until he was satisfied he wasn’t going to hurt Charles, before pulling his hand away. 

He moved over Charles again, leaning down to kiss him, Charles grinding their crotches together with an impatient huff that made Pierre chuckle.

“Ready?” he murmured, brushing Charles’s unruly hair out of his face. Charles bit his lip and nodded.

“I love you.” he whispered. Pierre grinned.

“I love you too.” he answered, before carefully, slowly, pushing into Charles’s heat. Charles gasped at the initial intrusion, nails digging into Pierre’s back. Pierre pressed soft kisses over his face, steadily moving in until he bottomed out. 

“Okay?” he whispered, brushing his lips over the shell of Charles’s ear.

“Uhuh.” was the only thing Charles managed to choke out, his hips wiggling slightly against Pierre to encourage him to move.

Pierre kept the pace as slow as he could, taking all the little sounds that left Charles’s lips. Charles clutched onto him, his face pressed against Pierre’s shoulder as he moved his hips to meet Pierre’s thrusts, already feeling the heat start to build in his stomach.

“Pierre…” Charles said breathlessly. The Frenchman understood immediately, reaching in between them to wrap his finger around Charles’s cock. 

Pierre whispered sweet nothings in Charles’s ear as the Monégasque came with a gasp. Pierre continued his steady pace, making Charles’s orgasm even more intense as he clenched around him. 

The sight of Charles coming undone beneath him, cheeks flushed and pouty lips parted in a silent moan, was enough to push Pierre over the edge as well, spilling deep inside Charles.

Charles’s eye fluttered open again when Pierre carefully pulled out, leaving him to feel strangely empty. Pierre rolled onto his back beside Charles, who didn’t hesitate to snuggle close, throwing an arm and leg over Pierre to keep him close. Pierre chuckled, carding his fingers through Charles’s unruly hair as the younger man let out a content pur, already more asleep than awake after the intensity of it all.

“Je t’aime.” he whispered, securely wrapping his arms around Charles. Charles made a sleepy noise, stretching himself out a little before answering.

“Je t’aime aussie, mon amour.”


End file.
